


Knight

by purplefox



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Universe Alteration, coming to age and falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Dick's been watching Bruce and loving him for years. It was always a matter of when Bruce would let him have that final piece and which part of himself he would share with Dick.





	Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh I missed writing these 2

Regardless of how beautiful Bruce could be it was not his looks that made Dick fall first. Dick’s fall to love had been so slow, bit by bit with things scattered through their history but he could always narrow down the first moment that his heart had shifted.

Bruce always had a way of speaking he always had a way of drawing others in either as Brucie or Batman and it never failed to impress Dick. He had always loved a good performance and Bruce Wayne was the best performance of the century. It was something to pay attention to. Something to marvel at and something to be proud of.

He would admit that he had gotten a bit used to things at first but it had been that meeting with other men of Bruce’s ilk. Men that were CEOs, men that were on boards, men that were born to walk on the Bruce Wayne’s side of things. Dick had sat bored at first before Bruce had drawn him in with his ability to live in one world and speak so honestly of the next. A man who could and would cast off the mantle he had been draped in. a man who loved a rotting city to an extent that even Dick worried most of the time.

Still the way Bruce had spoken that day had made him smile as he watched him. It had shown Bruce in a different light and Dick had loved it. Too early for love but admiration was a good start. He had sat tucked away most the occupants disregarding his presence and just watched Bruce speak. He had watched and felt content and that then Dick honestly felt it had been the beginning to the fall.

Their early career filled with trust and bonds, with danger and intrigue. Of fuck ups and arguments because they were only human, because the job was a hard one and while they were not the average civilian they were still human. Their bodies carried evidence of their work. Their minds had changed so much that Dick had known from the first night he would never be the normal other strived to be. But a few nights with Bruce and a few nights working with the Bat and he had known that he never wanted that normal he was good with what they did.

He was good with making a place for himself, a routine for himself and he was glad with what they had. The way Bruce would read to him when Dick was being demanding and he wanted to be spoiled. The way Bruce smiled at him after a good training session. Dick got parts of Bruce Wayne that people would never get. That people outside the manor would never understand. He got those moments with the Bat that the man cracked humour, dry but humour all the same.

He got the meanings behind sighs, he got the meaning behind the Bat’s hovering and he enjoyed the knowledge of it all. He knew what the rough tousle of his hair meant after a mission. He knew what that heavy silence after a bad mission really meant when one woke up in the infirmary the Batman by one’s side.

He knew all of those parts of Bruce from being his friend and from being his partner and if he was to be fully honest even back then it had not been enough. The small things kept building up. Bruce pulled away and pushed back. There were more and more slips, anger and fights and the tension kept building until Dick managed to convince himself that a kiss would be all he would need. Just one and he could set the madness behind him. Just one and he could move on with his life his curiosity sated.

The kiss did not complete the fall it just ignited them and all the unresolved problems that they had. Dick knew they had problems. It was Bruce burying his head in the sand acting as though they were all fine if Dick would just listen to him, it was Bruce’s attitude that had damned them to that frustration.

It had ended up good for them but that did not change things. The manor had been a dangerous place. Tension everywhere with no one knowing who would snap or how. Dick had allowed his temper to get the best of him a few times. Anger at Bruce, at the situation and Bruce’s stubbornness allowing him to power through Bruce and turn the tables onto him.

The look in Bruce’s eyes when he was the one pinned to a wall or a floor. Always that look surprised Dick from the fog of rage and his eyes would dip, his body would soften and Bruce would take advantage but how could Dick be mad about that. It was only to be expected.

And always when it got too much for Dick he would flee to his apartment or to a friend that understood and always, always Bruce would come after him using the Bat as a way to chase him down. Bruce fought with the tension too it was there in his body, in his eyes and the way he spoke after they tired themselves out but neither of them had made serious moves until it was taken out of their hands.

Dick had left, not entirely of his own violation but because the manor seemed to be choking him than being the home it had been for so long. Had he wanted to no but he had needed to. If Bruce had said anything at all Dick would have stayed but he knew Bruce too well at that point. He had not even been angry. Instead he had smiled up at the window he knew Bruce was watching from as he left. He did not hold it against him. He was not cruel, it was for the best no matter how much his heart squeezed.

You can see something a million times and not care, not be affected but the right change, the right light and it could feel like seeing it for the first time. Dick could not count the times he saw Bruce either shirtless or naked. His younger years as Robin had involved teasing Bruce about the predicaments he got himself in. He had been amused and he had been curious but it had not been that big a deal even when he sneaked quick looks later on.

Somehow when he had returned the sight of Bruce dressing formally, Bruce swimming, Bruce taking off the suit in a snit. That had his heart racing and his blood throbbing in ways that made no sense because he had felt Bruce’s body against his before, he had craved Before but there was new knowledge with his return. Knowledge that no matter how he had wanted, what he had wanted it was nothing like what he currently felt.

There was a different burn to his blood, a difference to the way he watched and as they danced along once again this back and forth game. Dick with his new understanding and wants could only wonder if this was what Bruce had felt from the beginning.

He still wanted that kiss though. He was unsure to how he would get it. To which part of Bruce would give it to him. The silent Bat, the playful Brucie or the man that was all that and more. The real Bruce Wayne. Would it be the charismatic CEO, the blunt no nonsense researcher. Who would it be or would it be no one at all.

In the end it hardly mattered. Dick had been minding his business in the cave, tossing a few jokes and teases Bruce’s way as he prepared to leave. It had begun to feel as though he had overstayed his welcome and he had been eager to go on his way. A gauntleted hand had touched his elbow when Dick had been in the middle of redressing as Nightwing. He had not been suspicious just a little curious. Bruce, half out his own costume had been right there watching him. Dick had flinched when Bruce drew nearer, not out of fear but something had made him draw back just then.

Bruce had been careful, Bruce had been patient and he had tried again when Dick had not shoved him away and Dick himself had moved to meet him. A soft kiss, an end to all the years of torment and confusion in a way because it had been so soft and sweet it almost felt as though nothing had changed.

But the kiss had continued on as they stood there, Bruce drawing him as close as he could and Dick’s own hands moving to pull Bruce to him as they stood alone in the cave everything but what they were forgotten. Bruce’s kiss had been soft, gentle and unexpected and Dick’s heart had soared even as passion ignited with every second that they kissed.

Bruce’s hand kept his neck tilted and steady but Dick could have broken out the hold with ease. Bruce’s other hand wandered but Dick was unbothered considering how one of his hands tugged Bruce down by the neck and how the other wrapped around him to draw him even closer.

They were sharing feelings, they were sharing themselves and more importantly they were ending the dance between them that had started so long ago. Who knew when Bruce’s fall for him had begun but Dick knew his own fall had been a journey, that he had fallen for so many parts of Bruce and in the end he had gotten Bruce to share them all with him. It was not the Bat that he had gotten or Brucie. Half in the suit, in the place that was home and the place that was the biggest secret of their family. That was where they made their new start. It was the most precious gift Bruce could have ever given him and Dick savoured it.


End file.
